A Second Season: Part 13: Happy Halloween
by splash
Summary: More Sophie and Peter... Grace makes her decision... Mark has trouble dealing with his guilt... A counselor has to leave...


****

A Second Season: Part 13: Happy Halloween

By Splash

I figured that episode thirteen warranted a Halloween spin… A little Friday Halloween madness horizon style… It will be a short lived celebration when the unthinkable occurs. 

Grace finally decides what she must do… Mark is having trouble living with his guilt…

Graham tells Peter he has to go… but for how long…

Sophie and Peter… Well, you'll have to read to find out…

Again your comments are always welcomed… Thanks!

Note that I have put a lengthy disclaimer at the end explaining the R-rating on this fanfiction. I did not intend to upset anyone, but just follow in the course of this story. Be advised beforehand—without giving away the plot line completely—that I have included an issue that FFC decided to edit out of an episode and not deal with. If I had Joe's public service announcement, I would tag it to the end of this FF. 

You have been forewarned…

* * *

It was near midnight, Scott was safe back at home, and Marianne had also left. Peter was working late trying to figure out what to do with Grace. Most of the students were sleeping except for a few… In front of the Cliff girl's dorm Daisy and Sam were talking on the steps. 

"You know we could get busted big time for being out after curfew," Sam teased.

"Oh the horror!" Daisy joked. "What you don't like spending time with me?"

"Nope. Don't like it at all!" Sam smiled putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in tight. There was a noise inside one of the cabins, they looked at each other and could barely contain their laughter. The quickly got up and ran behind the dorms.

A near-full moon shone down Mark as he looked down into the water. He had waited for 20 minutes already and wondered if she'd show. She had said that Peter knew. How did he find out? Mark wondered if Peter knew that they were related. From what he could tell there was no way—neither had said anything. Just then he heard footsteps on the dock—it was Grace, finally.

"Sorry, Daisy and Sam were having some big discussion on the steps of the dorm. Guess they weren't too worried about getting caught out after curfew (laughs) Anyway, I'm here now," Grace explained.

"How did Peter find out?"

"I made a dumb mistake going into town to see a doctor. I should have known—Agnes is too small a town to be anonymous. Anyway he's given me a few days before he tells anyone."

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"Dunno yet…" Grace knew exactly what she was going to do, but she also knew that Mark wouldn't be able to lie if he knew the truth. She wouldn't tell him her plans, he might get mad but she had to take the chance. Mark was too much baggage to take with her.

"Peter have any suggestions?"

"Something about a half-way house for pregnant teens near Seattle. Sounds dreadful," Grace laughed. She looked up at Mark to see his face streaked with tears. She knew that this had affected him too, but she hadn't realized how much.

"Hey, Mark… You can't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Matt and Tim were jerks—they could get arrested for what they did to me," Grace explained.

"Dad will never forgive me," Mark sobbed.

"Forgive you for what? You didn't make those two idiots _rape_ me!"

Mark shuddered at the sound of that word. He couldn't get the sound of Grace's struggle with his step-brothers out of his head. He had been hiding in the same room and didn't do a thing to stop it. He was so weak—He was afraid that they might hurt him instead. Why couldn't he have just let them—this would have never happened. 

"I'm so sorry Grace…" Mark cried.

"Mark, It'll be ok. Somehow it will all work out…" Grace assured him. She didn't know how, but she couldn't think otherwise.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Look over here," she whispered.

"What?" Sam saw it then. There was a pile of clothes and a plate underneath a bush. He pushed further into the woods but couldn't see anything. He cursed himself for forgetting a flashlight. What could this all be? Daisy came up from behind him and startled him.

"See anything?" Daisy asked.

"Despite the full moon it's pretty dark. Wait… What's that?" Sam looked to his right. There was something moving. Sam took a step closer and suddenly the figure burst out from a bush and ran deeper into the woods.

"What the...?" Daisy almost yelled. "Scared the crap out of me… Don't think that was one of the Cliffhangers playing a joke on us do you?"

Sam thought for a moment. Could this be the same person he'd seen sneaking out of the dining hall a few weeks before? He started to tell Daisy the story.

"You saw a person sneaking into the kitchen? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It looked like a kid—I figured it was probably one of the students raiding the refrigerator… It wasn't any of the Rangers, but there are a bunch of kids I might not recognize in the dark…"

"That and we can rule out Juliette…" Daisy smirked. "That's totally strange… We'll have to ask around tomorrow see if anyone else was outside tonight…"

"Do you think they'd say if they were out here?"

"No but I'm sure someone's roommates would squeal."

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah. I can handle the Cliffhangers and I'm sure you can take care of your group—after that we're all set…"

"Hey Dais?" Same asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"For what?" She asked surprised.

"For letting me like you…"

"It was nothing…" Daisy said dramatically. "But don't let it get to your head or nuthin' OK?"

"Deal," Sam said. He couldn't believe how incredibly attracted to this girl he was. She was so amazing, and she didn't even know it…

Back at Peter's house, Sophie was barely able to keep her eyes open any longer. She hadn't slept well the night before after her fight with Peter, and they hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk during the day. She wanted to talk to him before she went to bed, but he hadn't come home yet. She was worried, but knew that he was probably at the school still. She didn't want to call and sound too controlling. So she finally let sleep over take her tired body.

Early the next morning the sky was cloudy, and Sophie almost slept through her usual wake up time. She rarely set an alarm since Peter was often up with the sun. She rolled over in bed and then sat up suddenly. Peter hadn't slept there last night. Where could he be? Sophie threw on her robe and ran into the kitchen, the coffeepot was cold. Into the living room, but there was no one. In the yard maybe? No… Where was he? She decided she could worry now. She went back to the kitchen and made the phone call she had wanted to make the night before.

"Uh. Horizon School. Peter Scarborough speaking," A groggy voice answered on the other end.

"Peter! I was worried. You didn't come home last night," Sophie panicked.

"Oh Soph, I'm sorry. I thought about calling but it was past midnight. I was trying to find a place for Grace to go… I lost track of time and then decided to crash on the couch."

"I wanted to talk to you last night. You weren't avoiding me were you?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

"No Soph. Honest. This stuff with Grace has got me going crazy. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance yesterday," Peter lamented. "Make it up at breakfast? You can have my undivided attention."

"Yeah right… Breakfast in the dining hall is never private or undivided…" Sophie joked.

They both laughed.

"OK I'll be up in a few… We can talk later…" Sophie sighed.

"I promise Soph… I love you…"

"Yeah. Me too…"

That morning at breakfast the students were all up to something, but Peter was distracted by Sophie's mood. She was avoiding him. He couldn't figure out if she was mad, or what. He took a deep breath. He hadn't been so stressed in a long time. All the wedding plans, Sophie's mom appearing, Grace's pregnancy… It seemed like everything was happening at once…

Just then Graham approached.

"Morning Peter…" He said hesitantly.

"Hi Graham. How's everything?"

"I was hoping to get a minute of your time this morning?"

"About Grace?"

"No actually, It's about the phone call I got yesterday," Graham said quietly

"My office?" Peter asked sensing that this was something Graham wanted to keep from the kids.

"Yeah, thanks," Graham said following Peter back to his office.

Peter shut the door behind Graham and took a seat on the couch. Peter realized that if someone was to look closely they might notice that he spent the night—he forgot to fold the blanket and yesterday's clothes were on the back of his desk chair. He made a mental note to pick up later.

"So what's up Graham?" 

"I need some time off. Personal reasons."

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks?" 

"That's a lot of time. Things are really crazy right now," Peter sighed, just when I thought they wouldn't get any crazier…

"Look I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't really important."

"Are you in any trouble?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"No I'm fine," Graham said. At least I _think _I am, he thought to him self. "I just need the time off…"

Graham looked stressed and tired. It was a side of him Peter had never seen. He was worried that there might be more to this than Graham was admitting.

"Look, I won't deny your request if it's that important, but hear me out a sec ok?" Peter pleaded. "When you signed on here you promised me you wouldn't get cold feet and disappear one day. Those kids have come to depend on your being here 24/7. I need all the support I can get form my counselors and I need to know that I too can count on them when I need them. Heretofore you haven't given me any reason to think I couldn't count on you…" Graham didn't let him finish.

"Look you're right. I owe you the truth at least. I was hoping not to say anything until I knew more," Graham sighed. "Bruce, the man who called yesterday, is an old friend—an old _boy _friend. He was the first guy I ever dated. We were together a long time, then things ended. He broke up with me—I was crushed, I got over it… Anyway now he needs me—he's sick. I don't know what's wrong, but a million things racing through my head only lead to one conclusion…" He couldn't say it. Peter didn't want to even think it…

"Bruce said he didn't have _anyone_. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking. I loved him Peter, and I feel I at least owe him my friendship and support," Graham continued. "These kids have become my life and I wouldn't be asking unless…" Peter understood.

"OK. Two weeks… That's the best I can do right now… I can give you more time at Christmas—I've got most of the kids going home or to friends, so Sophie and I can handle the rest. I'll have Roger help Sarah out for a while, and Grace will be leaving next week…" Peter didn't want to think about Grace—he hadn't managed to find her a safe place yet…

"Thanks Peter it means a lot to me," Graham said choking on his words. "I'll leave the number where I can be reached with Sarah. Oh and I'll tell the kids something—probably the truth—that a friend is sick and needs my help…"

"Fine," Peter concluded. Graham started to get up. "And Graham?"

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck… I hope everything turns out ok…" Peter said solemnly as he watched Graham leave his office.

Peter sat thinking a moment. They would be ok without Graham for a while, but he had taken on the extra students knowing that there was the staff to support them. He didn't want to replace Graham… He just hoped Roger could take up the slack. He started to straighten up his stuff from yesterday, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Peter called. The door opened and three of the Cliffhangers were standing there with guilty smiles on their faces.

"Uh… What can I do for you three?" Peter asked tentatively.

"Four!" Sam poked his head around the corner. Great, Peter thought, the rangers are in on this too… 

"Well…" Ezra started. "We were hoping that you might be willing to let the students organize a Halloween event—seeing as its Friday and a full moon…"

"Yeah we were thinking of having a Horizon Halloween Carnival…" Shelby suggested. Peter looked skeptical.

"You know, Apple bobbing, face painting, bean bag toss, kind of fun…" Daisy said sarcastically. "Personally, I'm not sure how that all constitutes fun, but I'll play along…"

"Sure there's not more that you're not telling me?" Peter asked.

"Maybe we could dress up?" Sam asked.

"Ya know… Costumes…" Shelby added.

"Where do you plan on getting these costumes…?" Peter quizzed.

"We have our ways…" Daisy added seductively.

"I'll have to think about it…" Peter smiled. What next?!? He thought.

"Don't take too long! We gotta plan you know…" Ezra toyed.

"I'll take as long as I need. Now go. Run along, before I find something for you all to do with all that energy…" Peter teased.

"We're gone," Shelby said practically pushing the others out of the room. Before closing the door she poked her head back in, "You'll think about it, right?"

"Right…" Peter said shooing her out.

The foursome stood in the hall quite proud of themselves. They had great plans for this all hallow's eve… Just then Sophie walked in from the lobby.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing," Ezra smiled.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that…" Sophie laughed. She knew them all too well.

"Gotta run!" Daisy said giving Sophie a little wave as they ran out of the admin building laughing. Sophie watched them leave and then just shook her head. She was on her way to talk to Peter about last night, but she made a note to ask him what those four were up to.

(knock, knock) Sophie stuck her head in the door

"Peter? You have a sec?" Sophie asked.

"For you… I even have a minute or two…" he teased. "I missed you at breakfast."

"Yeah, sorry I got wrapped up in something."

"So am I out of the dog house yet?" Peter asked playfully.

"Yeah, (smiling sweetly) I guess… I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me by telling my mom about not being able to have kids. It was good in a way—now I don't have to agonize over how to tell her later…" Sophie said looking on the bright side. "So, yes, you're forgiven. Besides, if I didn't my mother threatened to never speak to me again." 

Sophie's tone was playful, so Peter laughed with her. He guessed she must have gone to the hotel again before Marianne left and she had convinced Sophie to forgive him. He was beginning to like his soon-to-be mother-in-law more and more…

"We wouldn't want that…" Peter teased.

"Look, I was a total jerk…" Sophie started. Peter stopped her and took her in his arms.

"It's ok, Soph… I love you… just promise not to shut me out next time, ok?"

"I'll try not to…" Sophie said honestly.

"I missed you…" Peter said realizing they hadn't been alone in a long time…

"Me too…" She said softly, nuzzling up to her fiancée.

They kissed for a long time, before allowing the present to catch up with them. Sophie pulled out and smiled at Peter.

"What did the kids want?"

"You mean Ezra and Shelby?" Peter asked.

"And Sam and Daisy…" Sophie thought something was going on between those two, but she had no evidence… just a hunch…

"Halloween."

"Oh no…" Sophie dreaded what they might have concocted.

"They want to have a carnival… Bobbing for apples, costumes, etc…" Peter said not believing their seemingly innocent intentions.

"Yeah that and what else?" Sophie asked knowing those kids too well…

"That's it…" Peter said.

"Right…" Sophie and he knew better.

"So what did you say?" she asked.

"I'd think about it…"

"And have you…" 

"Yes. I've decided to let them go with it…"

"You sure about this Peter?"

"I think if I denied them they'd find a way to make Friday a nightmare for us…"

"You know it's a full moon…"

"That explains it…"

"Explains what?" Sophie asked.

"Why everyone is acting so crazy…" Peter smiled.

"Hey Sam! You've got a package…" Patrick appeared from around the corner holding an large envelope.

"Thanks," Sam said looking at the return address label.

"So, you gonna open it?" Patrick asked.

"Not yet. I know what it is anyway," Sam said. "Later…"

"Later…" Patrick watched him leave the lounge. He turned around to see Alexis.

"Hey Patrick, any news?" she asked.

"Uh well," Patrick didn't really want to tell her.

"Yes, no, maybe?" Alexis was impatient she wanted to know about her birth mother.

"All of the above?" Patrick stalled.

"C'mon…"

"Alright. Look you sure about all this. I mean it might not be the greatest thing…"

"I can handle it—no matter what," Alexis promised.

"OK if you say so, but this is pretty deep. Even for me…" Patrick said. "I found your mom's driving record, then her arrest record…" 

"Arrest?" 

"Yeah, apparently she'd been in and out of jail on possession charges…" Patrick said slowly.

"Oh…" Alexis hadn't been expecting that, but she'd promised herself that she would take it one step at a time. "So where does she live?"

"She _lived_ in New Orleans," Patrick said.

"So no idea where she is now?" Alexis asked. Then she realized something, "What do you mean by _lived_. That she's moved?"

"Not in that sense of moved…" Patrick started. He wished then that he had never agreed to this. It was too hard—he should have just told her he couldn't find the woman… "Alexis, your birth mom died last year of a drug overdose…" Alexis just sat there staring at Patrick. He was getting scared, until she spoke.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have said anything otherwise. Look I'm sorry—I wasn't going to…"

"No. It's ok… I wanted to know. I _needed_ to know…" She admitted. "I just wanted it to be different."

"Yeah, I know…" Patrick said sadly. He didn't know what to do next. Alexis was handling it better than he had expected. She wasn't screaming or fighting or crying… She was just sad.

"I guess I really screwed up, huh?" She said when she finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" 

"I messed up things with my adoptive parents—now they're mad at me—I yelled at them that they weren't my real parents… Now I have no one…" Alexis said.

"I doubt that they're still mad," Patrick added. Alexis looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope not…" She said.

"You going to tell Peter?" Patrick asked.

"Don't worry I won't reveal my source…" She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything…" Patrick smiled in return and watched her leave in the direction of the office.

On her way out of the main lodge, Alexis bumped into Ezra. 

"Hey lex!"

"Ezra…" 

"You know about the Halloween madness?" Ezra asked.

"What did Peter say?"

"Oh that he'll think about it, which is as good as yes…"

"Right" she said sarcastically.

"So what's up?"

"Patrick found my mom…" Alexis said softly.

"Not good?" Ezra sensed from the look on her face. Alexis just shook her head no.

"Sorry… I don't know what to say…" Ezra felt awkward. Just then Alexis started to cry. Ezra reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. "It'll be ok…" He stood there holding her as she cried. 

It had finally hit Alexis and hit her hard. She felt she had ruined everything. How could I be so ungrateful? How could I do this? Why? She told herself to be strong… She didn't have a choice really. She could feel sorry for herself or get on with life. She had never been one to wallow. Just then Peter came up the path and saw her crying on Ezra's shoulder.

"Lex? What's wrong, hon?" Peter asked concerned.

Alexis stood up and Ezra loosened his hold on her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled a crooked smile.

"Guess I got what I was looking for…" She said sarcastically.

"I think this is my cue to leave," Ezra said backing away.

"Oh it's ok… You know the truth. You can stay if you want," Alexis offered. Ezra declined and went inside. Alexis sat down on the stairs and took a deep breath. She looked up at Peter, and he sat down beside her. He now realized what it was that upset her so.

"Did you find something out about your birth mom?" Peter asked softly.

"Oh Peter. I've ruined everything… They must hate me…"

"Who?"

"My parents. I was so harsh to them about all this, and for what?" Alexis sighed. "How can they forgive me?"

"Your mom and dad love you Alexis."

"I know that's why it's that much harder having betrayed them," Alexis admitted. Peter smiled he knew how that felt.

"What did you find out about your birth mother?" Peter pressed.

"She's dead. She died last year from a drug overdose in jail," Alexis stated blankly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I saw the obituary and everything…" Alexis handed Peter the papers that Patrick had given her. He leafed through the arrest record, the coroner's report… Alexis was staring beyond the trees. She was lost in thought. He worried she blamed herself in some way.

"Peter?" 

"Yes?"

"Can I call my mom?" She asked. "I really need to talk to them. Please?"

"Sure," Peter smiled. Alexis would be fine. She felt guilty about her betrayal, but she knew her parents loved her and she loved them. She would be one of the horizon successes. Peter almost laughed at this thought—he hadn't even really helped her that much… She did most of it on her own. That said a lot about her. She was strong and he was proud of her. He wished all of his student could be that strong—then again he'd be out of a job… They stood up and he walked her to the office to make the call.

Grace was sitting by the wood pile thinking. "I can't go back home. Mom wouldn't understand. She loves him—and Mark what would happen to Mark. His dad was already too tough on him. What would he do if his two oldest sons went to jail or something? This baby—if it hadn't been for this child growing inside me I wouldn't have ever told anyone. Mark couldn't have kept it a secret—it would have come out anyway, but at least there wouldn't be an innocent child in the way." Grace sighed. She knew what she would do. She would leave Friday, before Peter called her mother. She couldn't tell Mark no matter how badly she wanted to—he wouldn't be about too keep quiet. It was for his own good.

Ezra and Shelby were running around looking for Daisy and Sam. Peter had agreed to their Halloween carnival and there was no time to waste. 

"Check the docks, I'll check the shed," Ezra suggested. 

Shelby walked out onto the docks and stopped dead in her tracks. Daisy and Sam were kissing. Full lock-lips kissing! Shelby couldn't believe it! "How could she" was Shelby's first thought. Her next was to embarrass the two.

"Hey Ezra," She yelled. "They're over here!" 

Daisy and Sam jumped. Sam almost fell over backwards into the lake he moved away so fast. 

"Don't stop on my account," Shelby said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked annoyed.

"Uh we were coming to tell you that Peter said yes to our Halloween plans," Ezra smiled devilishly.

"Oh great." Daisy said deadpan. It was just sinking in that she and Sam had been busted kissing, by, of all people, Shelby and Ezra…

"Uh you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" Sam asked Shelby.

"About what?" Ezra asked confused. He hadn't seen them in their liplock.

"Oh just that the two of them were _kissing_," Shelby gloated.

"Oh that…" Ezra said trying not to act surprised. "No biggie."

"Thanks," Daisy smiled at him. She was sad that she hadn't told him first before he found out from big mouth, but there wasn't much she could do now.

"Um I'll go tell the rest of the Rangers to get prepared for Friday. This will be good!" Sam cheered.

"Yea, I'll go too…" Shelby said knowing it would leave Daisy alone and uncomfortable with Ezra.

Ezra and Daisy watched the two leave. Daisy walked over to Ezra and asked, "You mad?"

"Not really. Disappointed maybe, but not mad," Ezra said.

"I didn't do this to hurt you. It kinda snuck up on me…" Daisy said shyly.

"Funny how that happens," Ezra teased. "Just as long as you're happy."

"Yeah, I am. Very happy," Daisy smiled. 

"Hey Ez? Thanks," Daisy added after a slight pause.

"For what?"

"Being so cool about all this…"

"Oh that. Kind of have some other things on my mind…"

"Want to talk?" Daisy offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ezra smiled.

The two friends sat down on the edge of the docks and talked for a long time. Ezra explained all about having found his birth parents and that he wanted to contact them, even meet them. Daisy just supported him throughout the conversation. She understood how much it all meant to him and was glad to see him so happy. 

"Hey, Daisy?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah what?"

"Thanks, for being such a good friend."

"Anytime, ezra. Anytime…" Daisy said hugging him.

Daisy was on her way back to her dorm to find Shelby, but bumped into Sam instead.

  
"So how'd it go? With Ezra?" Sam asked.

"He was pretty cool. We talked for a while," Daisy admitted.

"I'm glad…" Sam smiled at her warmly.

"You know you're pretty amazing Sam…"

"How you figure that?"

"Most guys would get jealous over me talking to Ezra…"

"You promised me you were just friends. Why should I worry—I trust you…"

"You weren't even the least bit jealous?" Daisy prodded.

"OK maybe a little…" Sam teased stealing a kiss. Daisy pretended to hit him on the arm in return for the stolen kiss and then went off in search of Shelby.

Sam walked back into his dorm and picked up the envelope he had received earlier in the mail. He opened it and read the first page. Just as he had expected. He would have to tell someone and soon. He couldn't pass up this chance at getting into a good school. He would have to clear his name now or live with this shadow forever.

"Shel?" Daisy called.

"What?" Shelby snapped harshly.

"So I guess you _are _mad."

"Mad? Never." Shelby said sarcastically.

"You're not going to yell at me?" Daisy checked.

"Why should I? Obviously it's no big deal to you that Scott just left me _again_ or that my best friend finally chose a guy and didn't tell me? Thanks a lot," Shelby snapped.

"OK… Sorry…" Daisy said. "Look I didn't want to tell you _because _Scott had just left… You know you can't get mad at me for him leaving. You knew he had to go back…"

"So, is that supposed to make it easier?" Shelby quipped.

"No, I guess not, but don't take it out on me!" Daisy yelled. "For once I'm happy—can't you just be happy for me? (Shelby shrugged) Thanks a lot!" Daisy stormed out of the dorm nearly knocking Juliette over.

Friday finally arrives. The students are restless and Peter, Sophie and Sarah are nervous. The counselors know the students are up to something and the students know the counselors are onto them. It's a game of cat and mouse… On the surface the preparations for the festivities are all done, but Shelby and Ezra are organizing something big… They just have to keep Peter and the other adults out of the barn for a few hours longer… They couldn't have planned a better diversion if they had tried.

Early that morning Grace had packed a small bag with everything she thought she would need on her trip. She went down the road and hid the bag under a log just past the school gates. She had hurried back to breakfast before anyone had noticed her missing. Around lunch Peter let the students have run of the campus to prepare for the carnival and that's when Grace made her escape. She blended into the background as she headed into the woods. By the time they would notice she'd be long gone…

Finally, about three hours after she disappeared, Grace was missed. Lindsay had been looking all over campus for her but without any luck. 

"Sarah?" Lindsay asked "Have you seen Grace lately? I looked all over—she's not in the dorm, or the lodge…"

"Is she helping Shelby with the surprise attraction?" Sarah asked admitting she knew they were up to something.

"No I don't think so—they're finished anyway," Lindsay said not caring at this point if she blew their cover. 

"When did you last see her?"

"Before lunch…"

"Why don't you go find Peter… I'll start asking the other students."

"OK" Lindsay set off to look for Peter. She found him outside the shed.

"Shelby, I'm going in there…" Peter said.

"Not yet!" She pleaded.

"Yes…" Peter started to open the door when Lindsay came running up.

"Peter!?! Peter, Grace is missing!" Lindsay yelled.

"What?" He asked turning around. He had forgotten in all this chaos that today was the day they were going to talk to Grace's mom. "When did you last see her?"

"Before lunch. No one else has seen her either, Sarah's asking around. I didn't know what do to—especially since…" Lindsay trailed off. She knew Grace had told Peter, but the rest of the students were still in the dark.

"Thanks for telling me so quickly. I'll call the sheriff and we'll start to look for her." Peter ran off to the office.

Sarah finally found Mark working on a sign for the bobbing for apples booth.

"Mark have you seen Grace?"

"No why?" 

"We think she's missing," Sarah admitted.

"Missing? Like run away?"

"Yes. Did she say anything to you?"

"No… just that she had it all figured out…" Mark's voice trailed off. So that's what she meant. She had decided to run. Damn! He thought, "It's all my fault…"

"What had she figured out?"

"I thought she was talking about the baby—now I'm not so sure…" Mark said hanging his head in shame. "This is all my fault. If only I hadn't been such a looser none of this would have happened… My dad is right—I am worthless…"

"It's not your fault Mark. The situation with Grace is complicated…"

"I know the whole story…" Mark started… I was there… he finished in his thoughts…

"I have to go tell Peter. Mark I promise it's not your fault. We'll find her…"

The voices in Mark's head wouldn't subside. The were chanting over and over, "It's all your fault. If you had just let them hurt you instead of Grace. You might as well have been the one to do this to her… You are worthless… You suck… Wimp… Looser…"

"STOP IT!" Mark screamed out loud. Luckily there was no one to hear him –they were all searching for Grace.

Peter came outside and called everyone into the lodge.

"OK I talked to Curtis and he said there was a report from a truck driver who picked up Grace on the way out of town and dropped her off 20 miles from here. Roger is on his way there, so all we can do now is wait," Peter explained to the students.

"Can we still have the carnival," Steven asked.

"Nice job, bro… Real sensitive," Sam snapped at his twin.

"What?" Steven looked befuddled. He didn't see anything wrong with having the carnival anyway.

"Fine you guys have all put a lot of work into tonight. Enjoy it…" Peter agreed the carnival should not be cancelled despite Grace's disappearance. He would keep a close lookout for further absentees, especially couples sneaking off into the dark…

Mark was still worried about Grace, but was glad to hear she was ok, for now…

The carnival was a big hit. Every one was having a great time and then Shelby made an announcement that the great surprise was ready. Peter was nervous again. Sophie tried to ease his tension, but she was a bit weary of Shelby's surprise as well.

"So don't keep us waiting," Peter called impatiently.

There was a sheet draped over the barn/shed door and Shelby pulled it down dramatically, "Ta da!"

"Cool man! A haunted house," Auggie read the sign. Jules smiled at him knowing what a big deal it was that he read the sign… She and Auggie had missed the planning for the haunted house and were in the dark as much as the counselors were. 

"Nice job guys," Sophie encouraged them. 

"You haven't even been inside," Ezra coaxed. "Peter, you should be first—it is after all in your honor…"

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared," Peter teased.

"Maybe both," Sophie whispered following behind him.

The haunted house was really detailed. The students were shining flash lamps and had draped curtains and had stolen the skeleton from the biology lab. They had even made a dead guy from pillows and sheet and hung him from the rafters. The shed was dark and spooky, Peter decided proud was definitely the way to go.

Sarah was looking for Mark when she heard the phone in the office ring. It was Curtis for Peter. They had found Grace. 

"Curtis, how is she?" Peter asked out of breath from running across the yard.

"Doctor's don't know. Seems she walked in here on her own—complaining of bad cramping. You know she's pregnant?"

"Yes I knew… So did they say if she was going to be ok?" Peter was really worried.

"They'll know more after the tests comeback. Look I think you should get her parents here," Curtis suggested.

"Is it that bad," Peter asked solemnly.

"Hard to tell…" 

"I'll be there in 20 minutes," Peter told him before hanging up the phone.

"Sarah, I have to go to the hospital. Grace is there. She was admitted with cramps and they don't know what's wrong. So far the baby and Grace aren't in any danger, but we won't know for certain until the tests are done. Can you have Sophie call her mother and suggest she meet me at the hospital. Don't tell her about the baby. I'll do that when she gets here. OK?"

"Sure Peter. Can I tell the kids?"

"Tell them that we found her, but not about the baby. OK?"

"OK. Sophie's outside—I'll go get her."

"Thanks," Peter said rushing out the door.

  
"Hey Sophie!" Sarah called from the building steps.

"What's wrong? Is it Grace?" Sophie said out of breath from running over.

"She's in the hospital. Apparently she was having cramps and got scared so she went there on her own. She had seen the same doctor before and the Doctor called Curtis when she couldn't get through here. I just happened to hear the phone ringing…" Sarah said absently.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"They don't know. Peter wants you to call her mother, but don't say anything about the baby. Just urge her to come to the hospital…"

"Peter was supposed to call her mom today," Sophie thought out loud.

"He promised they would do it together, and when she ran he wanted to have more information before calling the mom…" Sarah speculated.

Sophie went into the office and Sarah back to the yard. Both of them were unaware that Mark had heard the whole conversation. Mark's head was spinning. He couldn't focus on anything. All he could think was that it would have been better had he never lived. He raced back to his dorm and tore his bed apart search for something. He finally stopped with a pen and pad of paper in his hand. He knew he had to do something about the voices.

Sarah had been looking for Mark to tell him that Grace was ok, but instead she had bumped into Lindsay who wanted to show her the prize she had won at the ring toss. It was a little soap carving of a bear. Apparently David had been putting his energy to work for him lately. The carving was really good. Twenty minutes later, Sarah decided she would find Mark later. In all the confusion, she hadn't been through the haunted house and decided she should see it before the night was over. 

It had gotten very quiet in the shed. Most of the students had abandoned their posts in favor of throwing whip cream pies around. She walked through the sheet of cobwebs into the last room.

There was the dead man dummy on the floor at her feet. A moaning sound was coming from above. It was so realistic… The room was pitch dark so she turned on her flashlight to see. 

Roger heard the scream from the haunted house. This wasn't any scream; it was blood curdling. He raced in tearing down the sheets as he flew through the room. In the back he saw Sarah holding something. He shined his light and saw Mark's body raised so that the noose around his neck was no longer taut.

"Help me!" Sarah screamed. 

Roger raced over and grabbed a crate to stand on. He carefully lifted the noose off the boy's bruised neck and took him in his strong arms. 

"It's ok, Sarah. I have him," Roger said softly.

Sarah let go but couldn't move. Roger urges someone to call 911. Sophie raced in from the yard. Sarah is still standing there in shock. 

Roger laid him gently on the ground and checked his breathing and pulse. They were faint. Mark was barely alive… 

Minutes later an ambulance arrived…

* * *

OK so I've left you all hanging, figuratively of course… I hemmed and hawed with this story line, but it's where I had always intended to go—so I went. This whole subject is touchy and maybe this isn't the best forum for it, but… So I've added a disclaimer…

  


***********DISCLAIMER***********

Suicide is not the answer to your problems. I am not condoning or glamorizing it… Wanting to kill yourself is the sign of a serious problem--please get help. Talk to someone…

This fanfiction got the R rating because of what happened to the new student a few weeks after he arrived at horizon. The counselors, especially Sarah, had made all efforts to reach the student and he never alluded to suicidal tendencies—I will say now that there were NO obvious signs or previous attempts (at horizon or before at home). Just the voices in his head telling him he was worthless, which only the omnipotent audience witnessed. He _never _shared the voices with anyone. He shared his experience of witnessing Grace's rape with Sarah, but not the voices. 

  
As I intended it, no one could have, or should have, expected Mark to kill himself. It was an impulse—driven by the voices in his head as explained in his hastily written letter. As the author I had the power to change his destiny, but I wanted to explore the grief a family and friends experience from such an event. Take more heed by the reactions of those who loved him dearly. How it affected everyone around him—his parents, Grace, the other students at Horizon, the counselors, and especially his older brothers. "The truth will set you free," he quotes in his letter—which is found in the next part. 

*********END OF DISCLAIMER*************

* * *

**As always I appreciate the reviews... **

I will lighten up the face of the next episode some with good news and warm fuzzies. 

In the next few eps: Sophie and Peter prepare for a wedding and a new addition? Ezra hears from his birth parents. Alexis wants to return home. Sam needs Peter's help to convince his parents he doesn't belong at Horizon. Horizon prepares for the holidays…


End file.
